User blog:KaiserLos/Monster Chronicles- The Beginning Blade
7:00 am "Russel! Time for breakfast!" Russel's mom said. It was like any other summer morning, bright and sunny, with the slight scent on pancakes on the frying pan. Russel Dorgan was one of the other kids, normal. An average Fourteen year-old .His body build is average. He has short, black hair with a small red streak. He doesnt really stand out of the crowd. He's a regular kid, with a regular life. But what is about to approach him is gonna change his life FOREVER. 7:10 am "Mornin' mom." Russel said while putting his PSP in his bag. "I'll be going to Mark's house after breakfast." Mark is Russel's best friend, and one of the kids who play Monster Hunter with him. "Okay, just be home before 3 o' clock. Your Grandpa is coming today for supper." His mom said. "I want you to eat everything before you go okay?" "Yes mom." Russel's breakfast for today: Pancakes with Maple syrup and a plate of bacon and eggs. He wolfed it down like he has not eaten for years. "Russel! Manners!" His mom scolded. Russel's mom was always a "Manners-freak." "Done!" Russel eclaimed with a smile on his face, really anticipating his game session with Mark. "Okay, run along. Just be careful!" 7:56 am Russel finally reaches Mark's house. It wasn't really a long walk, maybe 3 blocks down or so. He walks over to the door bell and presses it. Mark's door bell was really wierd, it sounds like...well, its undecribable. "Hey Russel! The others are here, lets go." Mark welcomes Russel. Mark was kinda skinny, and he wears glasses due to playing Monster Hunter so much. "Come on! Lets play MHP3rd!" Mark kinda has an addiction to this game, but its normal. There were 2 other kids. One was James. He's got the same build as Mark. But he doesn't wear glasses and has long blonde hair. The other was Gian. He is a sporty guy. So his build is more muscular than the others. "Alright. So the mission today is to slay a High Rank Jinouga, High rank Dobo and a High rank Rathalos." James exclamed while reaching for the PSP in his pocket. "Alright, lets do this." Russel declared. Russel's hunter name is Zurr. And he wears full high rank Barioth armor and wields the High rank Tigrex LS. Mark's hunter name is MK. He wears full Deviljho armor and wields high rank Rathalos Gunlance. Jame's hunter name is Kalbo. He wears full high rank Dobo armor and wields high rank Dobo hammer. Gian's hunter name is Tick. He wears full High rank Tigrex armor and wields the high rank Narga GS. "Let's go." 10:46 am They have defeated all monsters. Though, Russel's secret goal to get a Rathalos Ruby, as reluctantly failed again. His friends kept asking if he got one, he says he does and tells them that he sold it because he didn't need it. But that was all a lie. "Sigh." Russel sighs with grief. "Lets play again tomorrow." James said to the 3. "Sure." everyone said, and they went on home. On the way home, he is welcomed by the local bully Prince. Prince had a big build like Gian. He has an Army cut, and always wears a wierd looking necklace Some say he has been to prison."Hey nerd. Playin monster hunter again? That game is freaking lame. Get a life! And also...give me your money, nerd!" Russel was in shock, it looks as if he saw a ghost, a ghost who loks like Prince. He was shivering. Then Prince spoke up. "Just kidding you nerd! hahahaha! You guys are so easy to scare." Prince then left laughing like a maniac and Russel went on home. On the way home, he was thinking on what to slay later this afternoon ,and, if he will finally get a Rathalos ruby. 11: 04 am "You're home early." Greeted his mom. She was currently using the vacuum. "Where's grandpa?" Russel asked. "He's in the guest room sleeping. Oh and your Dad is home." Russel was in shock. His Dad was on abroad in the Philippines. And he wasn't expecting him to be here at this moment. "Where is he?" He's in the kitchen. Russel went straight to the kitchen and found his Dad leaning on the kitchen counter chowing-down on a Double Patty cheeseburger. "Russel! How's m'boy?" His dad greeted him. he then gave Russel a hug, leaving some mustard on the back of his shirt. "Ready to play some monster hunter?" His dad asked. Russel's dad was one of the greatest Monster Hunter players. He teaches Russel what he knows, and he joins him on missions. "Hell yeah!" Russel shouted in excitement. "Lets go!" They then headed straight to the living room. Both got into their bags and reached for their PSP's. "What do you want to slay Dad?" Russel asked. "You decide, son." His dad replied with a big grin on his face. Russel took the High rank Rathalos mission again. "Lets do this son. Hope you don't die." His dad reminded." "Watch me." Russel said in response. Yeah, Russel was on his mission again. 12: 05 noon "Good job Russel. You didn't die. Lets hope that happens again later." Russel's dad said to him, with a satisfied looking face. Russel was still confused as to why he was here so he asked, "Dad, I forgot. What are you doing here? I thought you had work in the Philippines? Why come back without warning?" "I like surprises. Giving and recieving them. Its what I'm known for." His dad replied. he was right. One time, he went home after work and suddenly got Russel's mom some humongous Diamond ring. Did Russel finally get the Rathalos ruby? The answer is no. He just can't seem to get one. Just one. If he gets hold on a Ruby, his mission is complete. ONE. But luck just wasn't on his side...yet. "Want a snack? I got your favorites." Dad said to Russel. Again, surprises. Russel's dad got him his favorite snacks: Some plain cherry cola and Clubhouse sandwich. The sandwich is the real surprise though. The sandwich is smothered with his dad's "secret sauce." Even Russel doesn't know what it is. Russel's dad is a chef. And he tends to experiment with other foods in order to make new ones. The "secret sauce" is TOP SECRET. So It'll be some time before he tells Russel what its made of. After the meal, Russel's mom went grocery shopping, and the two were on their PSP's again. "Ack! I died." Russel exclaimed after his hunter was pwned by a high rank Diablos. "Don't worry son. Just get to the area quick!.....Oh, now I'm the one who died!" His dad exclaimed. Then the two shared a laugh. They eventually defeated the beast. Russel's dad's hunter name is X. Yep, just an "X." And he wears Black tigrex armor and wields a Green Narga LS. "Woah. I'm getting tired. I'll be off to bed.Lets play again later okay?" his dad told him while doing a big yawn. "Sure." Russel replied, putting his PSP back in his bag. 3:31 pm Russel's dad was still asleep.Probably dreaming about playing MHFO. Its too obvious because he keeps muttering "Dyuragaua" and "Ravi...ente" and "...Duck." That was kinda weird, in a cool way. Russel was soloing a Rathalos again. But he didn't ge the Ruby. He was so annoyed that he was about to smash his PSP into tiny bits of pieces. But then, he remembered what his dad told him: "Patience is the key to all closed doors of life." And he suddenly calmed down. He reached for his charger and plugged it in. "Maybe I'll take a stroll on my bike..." Russel owns a beautiful Mountain bike. It was unbreakable for some reason. He put on his helmet and headed off into the neighborhood street. He saw a bunch of weird things. One was a dog licking the bark of a tree. Another was a grown dude in a kid's swimming pool. The others are not worth mentioning. He rode his bike for a good 20 minutes. And then, he headed home. He saw his mom putting the groceries in the fridge. "What's for supper, mom?" Russel asked. His mom placed a piece of chopped pork in the fridge. "Its your dad's favorite Filipino dish: Sinigang." Sinigang is a Filipino dish that is sour. It consists of pork meat or shrimp, tamarind (for flavor), tomatoes, and water spinach. The soup is what determines if it is Sinigang."Wow, I like that too!" Russel exclaimed. He also has a taste for Filipino cuisine. "Don't worry. There is more than enough for everyone." His mom told him. "Well, I'm off to my afternoon nap. Seeya later mom." Russel told his mom before going upstairs. "Okay dear." His mom replied. At this time of day, Russel's mom watches Soap Operas. And Russel was now asleep. 6:24 pm Russel was now awake. There was a scent of boiling pork in the kitchen. yes, mom was now cooking. He saw his dad chatting with his grandpa. His dad doesn't like it if he is disturbed while talking to somone else. So he went off outside for a short walk in the neighborhood. He was again greeted by Mark. Its as if he knew Russel was going outside. "Hey, be sure you go to Gian's house tomorrow. We're taking on a Jhen Moran!" Gian was a bout to finish the game. All he had to do is defeat Akantor, Ukanlos, Amatsu and Alatreon. "Sure. I'll be there." Relpied Russel. "I got to go. My mom is looking for me. Later dude." Mark then rushed off to his house. Russel's walk lasted for about 16 minutes. Not much is going on. The kids were at home except for some skater dudes and a bunch of girls walking and chatting. He then saw something glowing in the bushes. It was not that bright, but it was blowing a faint red. Out of curiosity, he picked it up. It was about the size of a Tennis ball. It was jagged and rocky. It has a red color, but i was slightly covered in dirt. He paused for a while. "HOLY..." He forgot to breath. He thought. It is a Rathalos Ruby! It fits the in-game description so well! Is this crystal the thing he has been loking for? We'll find out soon. 7: 31 pm "Done!" Russel said. The three people on the Dinner table was surprised. Yes, he was excited to take a look on his "Rathalos Ruby." He then went straight up stairs and locked the door. He turned off the lights and watched its faint glow. It was the prettiest thing he has ever seen. Well, next to his crush, Jane Arkann. Jane was Russel's classmate since preschool. She had long, black hair and green eyes. And has a great body because she always plays sports. But enough of that. He felt the Ruby getting little warm. He was really happy at the moment. After he brushed his teeth and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes, he kept staring at he Ruby like a caveman observing a wheel. He couldn't sleep for a few hours. Should he show this to his friends? No, this was to precious to reveal. He treasured it with all his heart. He kept it in a drawer and locked it, so no one can get it. After doing that, he went to sleep. The next day... 7:00 am Today was like yesterday...except for the fact that Russel found a "Rathalos Ruby." He took out the stone again and took a quick look at it. Something's different. It isn't glowing anymore, it wasn't warm, and the dirt was gone as well. But it still retained its rich, red color. "Whatever." He said to himself. he put the stone in his pocket. And went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Russel." His mom greeted. Today's breakfast: Scrambled eggs and Hot Chocolate. "I'm going out today mom." Russel told his mother. "Okay. Be careful. And don't stay too long. Or your dad will go through your things again." His dad was like that. Tampering with other people's stuff to see if there's anything interesting. "Okay mom. Later." On his way to Gian's house, he felt something in his pocket. It was the ruby. It was glowing, but it was way brighter. And it was also getting warmer by the second. He tried to throw it away. But the ruby was attached to his hand. "WHAT THE HELL...?!" He said. The ruby was scorching now. Will he die? Will his hand burn into ashes? Then suddenly, a streak of light went out from the ruby, like one of those lights on movie premieres. Then more lights came out. Russel hears a very familiar sound. It sounds like...like the roar of the Rathalos! But where is it coming from? He finds out that the sound was coming from the stone itself. "What's hapening!?" He asked himself. Then everything turned black. ??? "Where am I...?" Russel didn't know where he is. All he remembers is about the ruby he was holding on to. Right now, he feels warm and dizzy. But mostly dizzy. Where is he? Is he dead? Is he in heaven, or worse, hell? As what is said. Everything turned black. He was nowhere...for now. This is the road his most exciting, yet most dangerous adventure he has ever been to. In fact, the only adventure Russel has been to is summer camp. And he sucked at it. He then felt a thud. He was lying on what looks like a grass field. He stood up and took a look at his surroundings. He then checked if he still has the Ruby. And he still does. The place was very familiar. It was like he has been here before. Then suddenly, he heard a great, ear-splitting roar. Then, a Rathian appeared before him. It was pretty hungry, saliva dropping from its mouth. It then charged towards Russel. "Whats this!?" He dodged out of the way. He didn't have anything with him except his bag that has his bag of potato chips and his PSP. "I'm dead..." He was freaking out. An actual RATHIAN was chasing him for an easy meal. He was only good at the Game, but in real life? Like an HR1 noob. "What the hell is going on!?" Then, a bright light appeared. It was a flash bomb. But who threw it? Suddenly, a tall guy in Doboruberuku armor and is wielding a Tigrex greatsword appeared. The Rathian is stunned, the hunter reached for his mighty sword and aims for the head. Then there lies a corpse of a Rathian. The hunter then points to Russel, "Who are you, and what are you doing here???" The hunter asked. "I-I-I-I'm Russel Dorgan. And, well...this thing took me here..." Russel replied. He then showed the hunter the Rathalos ruby he found. "What!? That is impossible, there are already three, but four...?" The hunter said in shock of the presence of the ruby. "Come with me." The hunter ordered. "Where am I?" Russel asked to him. "You're in the world of Monster Hunters." ??? Russel and the unknown hunter was headed to a village called "Yukomo." "That is the guild hall. Let us go." The hunter said escorting Russel to the Guild. Russel was then greeted by a tall lady with what looks like a Japanese hair cut, and is wearing a Hakama. What caught his attention are her ears, which were long. There is no denying it, she's a Wyverian. "Welcome, young one. What is your name?" She asked. "I'm Russel. Russel Dorgan." Russel replied. He was both amazed and scared at the same time. He took a good look at the Guild hall. There were two receptionists and a small guy drinking something from a weird looking bottle. There was also a spa. And a door that probably headed outside of the Guild hall. "What am I doing here? I was just about to go to my friend's house until this happened!" The hunter went beside the lady wyverian, "You are chosen to be one of the hunters who will slay a great beast that is said to wreak havoc across the land." The hunter told him. He was in confusion. Why would someone pick Russel? "Me? But why? How? And what do you mean 'one of?" "You have been given a Rathalos ruby and sent to this world to save us. There are three others chosen from your world. And all of you will be the one to save us." Russel was confused again. "But why me? I'm not that strong. I'm not special in any way! I'm a normal person!" Russel screamed "I want to go home!" "You cannot go home." Those four words are what put Russel in disbelief. "But why?!" "Once you are sent to this world, you can't go back. the only way back is to slay the beast. In the beast's throat lies 5 crystals. And these can grant you any wish." The hunter said. "Your training starts tomorrow. Now, get some rest."The lady wyverian said. What lays in store for Russel now? Yukomo, 7:45 am "Wake up. Its time for your training," The hunter who saved Russel said to him. It was about after a few minutes after sunrise in Yukomo. You can hear a Gagua racing across the village. "Wake up." "Alright..let me just..." *Thud! Russel fell from his bed, face first."Come, we shall go to the woods." The hunter said before leaving the hut. Russel forgot that he is in a world of his favorite game of all time. And some things in this world want to kill him. Russel was welcomed by 3 three other people from earth, two girls and one boy . "Wait...Russel?" One of the girls said. The girl was kinda familiar. She had long, black hair and sparkling, gren eyes. Could it be...? "Jane? Jane Arkann?" Russel asked. "Yes! Its me! What are you doing here?" "The better question is, what are YOU doing here...wait, you play Monster Hunter???" "Uhhhhhmmm...yeah. Please, don't tell my other friends. They'll think I'm a geek." "Don't worry, you have my word." The two other kids stepped up. "You know eachother?" The other girl asked "Well, yeah. But we don't know you, or that guy." Jane replied. "I'm Courtney. Courtney White. HR7 on MHFU and HR5 on MHP3rd" the girl replied. "I'm Henry Johnson...well, I'm just HR5 in MHFU and I havn't got MHP3rd yet." "Its time for training! Lets go!" The hunter shouted. He wasn't near so shouting is necessary. On the way to the armory, Jane and Russel were chatting about how they got into this world. "I found a Rathian Ruby in my bag. And later, it was glowing like crazy and heating up and it got me here" Jane told Russel. "I found A Rathalos Ruby in the bushes and did the same to me." Russel replied Courtney went near the two "I got a Lagiacrus Sapphire. I found it in my Tae Kwon Do uniform in class. And it glowed and it was hot, and here I am." Henry went near as well, "I got a Deviljho gem. It was in a beaker in my dad's laboratory. It sent me here, like you guys." Then everyone went silent for a moment of thinking. "Okay, put these on. And pick whatever weapon you like. But I suggest using The short sword and the shield first" The hunter handed everyone standard Yukomo armor. Russel took the Long sword. Jane took the Dual Blades. Courtney took te Hammer. And Henry too the Light bow gun. "Uhmm, excuse me sir, but, what is your name?" Russel asked the hunter In Dobo armor. "Everyone calls me Zerda. Now, let's go. There is a report of a great Jaggi attacking Bamboo Shoot harvesters in the Yukomo woods. Lets go" Yukomo Woods, 8:03 am "We are here. Look for the Great Jaggi. Remember, be prepared for anything." Zerda reminded everyone. The 5 passed around Yukomo wods for a while, and found nothing, "Where's the Great Jaggi?" Russel asked. "Are the Bamboo Shoot harvesters even sure if its a Great Jaggi?" Courtney replied. "No, it is very possible it is a Great Jaggi. Look, there are Jaggi's and Jaggia headed that way, lets check it out." Henry suggested. Amazingly, he wa right. The five hunters followed the Jaggi's and Jaggia and found a Great Jaggi feasting on a Gagua. "Impressive. Now that you have located it, it is either slay it, or capture it. In your bags are shock trap and Tranquilizer bombs. If anything goes wrong, I will be there. Now go!" Zerda ordered. "I'm shaking." Russel said to Jane. "Don't worry. We got your back. Its what hunters are about right?." Jane replied. "Enough talk. Lets fight!" Courtney shouted. The 3 rushed to the Great Jaggi. Henry stayed put and readied his bowgun. "Jane, take out the minions. Russel, Courtney, go for the Leader. Henry, take out a Paralysis bullet and shoot it at the leader." "Can do." Jane replied. Jane swinged her blades, killing the Jaggi's and Jaggia. "Take this!" Courtney swung her hammer on te Great Jaggi's head. The beast throbbed in pain. Russel took out his blade and destroyed the Great Jaggi's Frill. "Yes!" Henry reloaded his Paralysis shots and shoots it at the Great Jaggi. "Jane, join Russel and Courtney." The paralyzing liquid in Henry's shots has seeped through the beasts flesh. "Everyone! Now!" The Great Jaggi is paralyzed. The three hunters went to the helpless beast. Russel and Jane were slashing its sides, and Courtney was bashing its head. They never really knew they were this strong. Henry was shooting the Great Jaggi with Pierce shots. Then, the Great Jaggi was now a mere corpse. Zerda came up and said "Good Job. You guys better carve it up. You have carving knives in your bags. Now that the target monster is slain, we can report back to the gui..." Then, as if on cue, a deafening roar shot out through the woods. Well, it sounded more like a howl. "W-w-what was that???" Henry asked. "Damn, Its Jinouga." Zerda answered. Then, the Jinouga suddenly appeared before them. Once it saw them, it howled and went into rage. "What should we do now!?" Jane asked. Zerda came in front of them and said "Hide." Yukomo Woods, 8: 59 am The kids hid behind a large tree. "Stay put kids. Hopefully, I can slay this Jinouga. Do not come out unless I say so." The Jinouga ran straight towards Zerda. Zerda dodged it and he slammed his sword on its leg. It didn't do much. The jinouga faced him and slammed the ground with its mighty arms. Lightning crackled as the Jinouga's arms slammed on the earth. Zerda barely dodged the attack. His greatsword was unusually heavy. The Tigrex from which it was made was no normal Tigrex. It had tougher scales and heavier bones. Only he wielded it. "Gaaaaaah!" Zerda broke the Jinouga's horns. It jumped back and went into rage. The beast slammed its body to Zerda. Unfortunatley, Zerda was hit. Really bad. He realized he was out of potions, and his blade was out of reach. He was lying on the ground, so vulnerable. "Hey! Zerda's down. We should do something!" Russel said to the others. He searched through his bag and found an old flash bomb. he threw it, and a flash bomb exploded near the Jinouga's face, stunning it. "Now!" Russel screamed. The 3 blade masters rushed to the Jinouga. Henry was staying put shooting Ice shots he found in his bag. Jane went to Zerda and gave him a potion. "Thankyou." Zerda told Jane. Now the hunters went all out on the Jinouga. It was stunned, so it was fairly easy to dodge the attacks. Zerda set up a pitfall trap and threw Tranquilizer bombs at it. Then the Jinouga lay in slumber. "Thank you children. I did not expect you to be this experienced. Let's go, there is a big reward in store for you." "Sure, besides...I haven't had breakfast yet." Courtney said to everyone, and they all shared a rich, baritone laugh together. Yukomo 9:22 am After that occured. Everrything was all party and enjoyment. The Jinouga lurking in the woods is now captured, and sent to the EDO for study. The party lasted for days. The village chief awarded the hunters with medals. And for the kids, the village chief asked the Blacksmith to craft them armors from materials donated by hunters and villagers. Henry is given Rathalos gunner equipment. Courtney is given a Diablos armor and hammer. Jane is given a Nargacuga armor and Dual Blades. Russel was given aTigrex armor and Long sword. These armors and weapons are gifts. The four were sent to hunt monsters for practice. They did it without the aid of Zerda. They did this for a week. Until they were alled upon by the Village chief. The next week, Yukomo Guild Hall 8: 43 pm "It is about time for you to know your main mission. The mission, which upon completion, can send you back to your world." The village chief said. They all went near her so they could hear her clearly. "Prophecy says of a great sky beast who shall destroy the world. It is so powerful, that it can destroy half of the world in mere days. It is called the Sukaigon. Its size is enormous, even greater than that of the Jhen Moran. No one knows when or where it shall come, but the word all over Minegarde states it is coming near. But it is said that it if you slay the 5 beast Gods, the Sukaigon shall not come to this world.. These beast gods represent five elements: Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder and Dragon . Once they are slain, the Sukaigon shall not appear. The prophecy also states of four hunters from a different world will come to save us all. Those four hunters are you. You must be trained to your full potential, to aid you in your quest. I myself, do not know the location of these beast Gods. But, in a remote place near the snowy mountains of Pokke, there is a man who is said to have knowledge of these kind of things. Prophecies and what not. Only he knows where they are located. From here, the place where he is located is incredibly far. There is a long and dangerous journey ahead of you. It is very dangerous, so I will let Zerda accompany you. Your journey starts tomorrow, noon. Now get some rest." -END OF CHAPTER 1- Category:Blog posts